The invention relates generally to adjustable filter racks for heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems.
A wide range of applications exists for HVAC systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in residences and buildings. HVAC units, such as air handlers, heat pumps, and air conditioning units, are used to provide heated, cooled, and/or dehumidified air to conditioned environments. Generally, air may flow through filters within the HVAC units before entering the conditioned environment to remove particulates and contaminates from the air for human and/or mechanical purposes. The thickness of the filter may affect various properties such as the quality of filtration, the length of time until filter replacement, and the energy consumption of the HVAC unit. For example, a thicker filter may be able to trap an increased number of particulates and therefore have a longer filtration life. Further, the pressure drop across a thicker filter may be less, resulting in lower energy consumption by the fan that draws air through the filter.
Due to the increased air quality and lower energy consumption that can be achieved using thicker filters, thicker filters are more frequently included within HVAC units. For example, industries may increasingly install thicker filters to comply with environmental regulations and initiatives. However, thicker filters are generally more expensive and may not be needed during certain periods, such as low heating or cooling times of the year. Therefore, consumers may want to switch between thicker and thinner filters based on the heating and cooling requirements and business needs and considerations. HVAC units, however, are generally designed to accommodate filters of only one thickness, limiting a consumer's flexibility to use different size filters.